1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire feeders and, more particularly, to a wire feeder which advances a consumable welding wire electrode to a welding gun used in a welding operation wherein the location of the welding operation does not necessarily remain constant.
2. Description of the Art
It is known that wire can be used an effective welding consumable. When used in a welding operation, welding wire typically forms a part of a welding electrode and contributes to a weld pool as filler material. Wire feeders are used to advance such a welding wire in a consistent and controllable manner to a welding gun for use in the welding operation. Preferably, the wire feeder is able to accurately direct the welding wire to a weld point of a particular welding operation at a controlled and, optionally, adjustable rate.
Portable wire feeders are often used when the location of the welding operation or operations is likely to change or does not always remain constant. This might include, for example, welding operations at job sites that change day-to-day or welding operations that cover a large area at a single job site. Examples of portable wire feeders are generally taught in the following U.S. patents: Bellefleur U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,300; Rybicki U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,375; Kroll U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,954; Chandler U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,596; Miller U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,126; and Grimm U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,539, all expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Preferably, portable wire feeders are able to supply their respective welding operations with welding wire in a manner much like that of a conventional stationary wire feeder. This is often more difficult in the portable wire feeder because it is likely to be subjected to repeated movement and use in connection with a wide range of work environments, many of which can be severe. In contrast, conventional stationary wire feeders are often used in controlled and unchanging environments, such as a work shop or factory floor. In addition to functioning like a stationary wire feeder, the portable wire feeder is preferably compact and lightweight enabling it to be more easily moved and used in confined work areas.
Other desirable characteristics of portable wire feeders are ruggedness and durability. As mentioned, the portable wire feeder may be subject to constant or at least some movement and may be used in many adverse conditions. Moving the portable wire feeder may subject it to impact forces not typically seen by a stationary wire feeder. For example, the portable wire feeder encounters impact forces when it is merely placed on a surface and when it is transported in a work vehicle. Additionally, each time the portable wire feeder is moved, there is a risk that the feed will be dropped or impacted by other objects. Adverse conditions and harsh work environments may have degrading effects on the portable wire feeder and desirably the portable wire feeder is able to withstand such conditions and environments.
Ruggedness and durability in portable wire feeders can be achieved by protecting working components thereof. For example, wire feeders typically include a wire advancing mechanism. To the extent possible, it is desirable to protect the wire advancing mechanism during normal working conditions while permitting easy access for minor repairs and/or adjustments. Still another desirable characteristic of a portable wire feeder is its ease of use when a user is wearing protective gear. Users of portable wire feeders typically wear, among other protective gear, gloves and face/eye protection. The portable wire feeder should be easy to use even with protective gloves and the controls should be easily accessible and controllable by a user wearing protective gear.
Still additional characteristics that are desirable in portable wire feeders are use with various types of weld wire carriers and ease of replacing a depleted supply of welding wire. As is well known, welding wire is often stored and transported in bulk. Bulk supplies or carriers of welding wire include spools, boxes and canisters. Preferably, the portable wire welder is versatile enough that it can be readily supplied by any of these and other types of bulk wire carriers. Moreover, the welder is preferably designed to be able to readily switch from one type of bulk supply to another. For example, if the welder is supplied by a canister of weld wire and all the weld wire is used from the canister, it is desirable that the welder be able to be readily adapted to receive wire from a spool of welding wire.
Yet another desirable characteristic in a portable wire feeder is the provision of one or more storage areas formed as part of the wire feeder. A storage area would permit a use of the portable wire feeder to store and transport various tools and parts for use in conjunction with the portable wire feeder or other tasks to be carried out at the same general location as the welding operation. Thus, storage areas would increase the functionality of the portable wire feeder.